


Untitled

by HeartHarps



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Smut, in! that! order!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: “Do you want to go scream with Pepper?”Sasha groaned again and let her face fall into Shea's shoulder, where she muttered, “Maybe.”





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Season 9. I love them, screaming, everything.  
> This is too short for a title.

Shea came home to Sasha in her bed. 

She watched Sasha stare blankly at the sloped ceiling of the attic bedroom as she dropped her purse and pulled off her jacket. “Hey,” Shea said simply, and Sasha didn't react. Ditching her shoes, Shea joined her, lying on her belly. “What's up?” 

Sasha sighed. “Just thinking.”

Shea sat up on her knees and pulled a reluctant Sasha up to sitting too. “Girl.”

“I think better up here,” Sasha claimed in a whiny voice, often having cited her cluttered bedroom on the first floor as a creative obstacle for her genius.

“Sash, come on,” Shea pleaded, “You know that's not the problem. You gotta  _ stop _ thinking.”

Sasha let out a whine from her throat, then threw her arms around Shea’s neck and said, “Then distract me.”

Shea just chuckled and slipped off the bed. “You're a whore. Come on.”

Sasha stood up, still pouting. 

Shea nodded her head towards the door. “Do you want to show me?” 

Sasha shook her head.

“Do you want to go scream with Pepper?”

Sasha groaned again and let her face fall into Shea's shoulder, where she muttered, “Maybe.”

“Okay. Go scream,” Shea ordered. She gave Sasha's shoulder a squeeze. “Come here.”

Sasha looked up and Shea pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Sasha let herself get lost in it, forget everything about colours and lines, let all the worries and wonders wash away for a moment. When they parted, Sasha smiled. “Thanks.”

“You got this,” Shea told her, letting her out of her bedroom.

Sasha trudged the steps down from the attic to the second floor and then to the main floor. She found Peppermint on her laptop in the living room, writing a History of Musical Theatre essay. “Hey Pepper,” Sasha greeted solemnly, and Peppermint looked up from her screen.

“What's up?”

“Can I show you my term project?”

Pepper smiled that sweet, intense smile. “Of course!”

 

-

 

“But which one has more  _ heart _ ?” Sasha implored. “Which one shows more  _ depth _ ?”

Peppermint knew that Sasha knew that Peppermint didn't know the answer to that question, but she didn’t give up staring at the white pieces on the dress form and the two samples of painted white fabric that Sasha was waving around. 

Eventually, Sasha would paint rich pink patterns onto the crop top and pants she had cut and sewn weeks ago, but first she had to choose what to paint. And the sample patterns she was presenting to Pepper seemed pretty damn similar to each other.

So Peppermint sighed. She pointed to one of Sasha's hands. “That one looks more like Keith Haring to me.”

Sasha's eyes finally stopped boring into Pepper’s forehead in favour of flicking quickly between her two samples. Then, she nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Sasha looked up. “You're right. You're so right,” She said, as she held the chosen sample up to the bodice.

Suddenly, Pepper could see it, lines and dots and stick people populating the bodysuit. She couldn't help it, she screamed in excitement.

Sasha turned back smiling and screamed too. They screamed, again, laughing and standing and hugging and thanking. 

 

-

 

Shea heard Sasha stomping up the stairs to the attic. She let her barge in and throw herself on Shea's bed, face first. “Hey hon,” She said, letting her fingernails scratch lightly over Sasha’s head. 

“ _ Mmgngnhh. _ ”

“Sorry?” Shea asked, sincerely not understanding Sasha's words.

Sasha turned her head to the side and mumbled, “I got an A.”

“Bitch, of course you did,” Shea teased, letting her smile show how proud she was. Sasha propped her head up so she could look at Shea while she said, “You deserve it.”

Sasha sighed. “I worked really hard.”

“Exactly. That's awesome, hon. Come here,” Shea said. Sasha set her glasses neatly on the bedside table, and then climbed up and up until she could press their lips together. Shea continued, “‘m so proud of you.”

Sasha kissed her again. “Mmm, how proud?” She crooned, with mischief in her eyes.

Shea smiled under Sasha’s lips. “So proud,” She said. She slid her hand over Sasha’s ass quickly. “Plus you’re wearing these pants that I like.”

Sasha just stuck her hand up Shea’s shirt and kissed her.

“What?” Shea said between smacks from Sasha’s mouth, “No witty foreplay?”

Sasha opened her eyes blearily. “I got here by not-thinking, and I’m going to get off not-thinking.”

“See, that was clever,” Shea remarked as Sasha made out with her neck. “You know—”

“Just, shut the fuck up,” Sasha asked.

Before Sasha could one-up her again, Shea teased, “Oh my god.” She rolled over on top of Sasha and took her turn dragging her lips and tongue to the soft skin of Sasha’s neck. Shea let their bodies press together. Her stomach thrummed every time Sasha twitched beneath her.

Sasha tried to push Shea’s shirt off, but she stopped her. Shea sat up instead. She straddled Sasha’s hips as she used an elastic from her wrist to put her hair up in a bun. “You, got an A,” She announced.

“I always get As,” Sasha’s small voice piped up.

Shea put her finger over Sasha’s mouth, squishing her lips. “You got an A, you get laid.” Sasha smiled a distorted smile.

Shea decided it would be a good idea to stand up in place, thinking she would step off the bed and walk around to the end. She got stuck on step one, immediately slamming her head into the sloped ceiling. “ _ Ow _ ,” She let out. She ducked and hopped off the bed, circling around to Sasha’s feet despite her minor injury.

Sasha was giggling. “Hey Shea, how’s your head?”

Shea smirked. “No complaints,” She retorted, and started to pull Sasha’s pants down by the ankles. 

The laughing stopped when the pants came off, and Shea started to kiss up Sasha’s thighs, all the way to the soft cotton of her boyshorts. She licked thin lines up her legs. She drew her nose up Sasha’s covered vulva, smelling how turned on she already was through the fabric. Shea teased her fingers under the hem of the underwear, before moving to kiss Sasha's stomach, and working the shorts off. 

Sasha squirmed. When Shea hooked her arms under Sasha’s thighs, Sasha put a hand into Shea’s hair. 

Shea licked a thick stripe on the outside of Sasha’s lips. Then another. Her tongue scraped along the little hairs, tasting sweat and a little bit of her pussy. 

Sasha loved to be in her own head, and that extended to sex—face still, words calculated and instructional. But it looked like tonight she was sticking to her word to forget words, and let out a small whine, right from her throat.

And it drove Shea wild.

She plunged right in, licking and kissing all over the pink skin of her labia, opening, and clitoris. Shea drank everything Sasha gave her. When Sasha gave another loud moan, Shea started pressing circles into her clit with her tongue. She focused there, and squeezed around Sasha’s thighs, and ignored the warmth between her own legs.

“Shea, Shea,  _ fuck _ ,” Sasha breathed. Shea knew this was all about Sasha right then, but she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Sasha’s tongue was getting tired so she quickly switched it out for two slick fingertips as she pressed her lips lazily to the inside of Sasha’s thigh. That got an exasperated  _ oh _ .

And then her mouth was back. Shea worked her clit around and around so the pleasure would build and build. And it did, Shea could tell, from the way Sasha started to make little  _ uhn _ noises and pull on Shea’s hair. 

Shea decided she deserved something else too, so she adjusted her angle and slowly slipped one finger into Sasha’s pussy.

She barely had to move it, just pressed in quickly while her tongue swirled around, and Sasha was whining and twitching. Shea didn’t let up. She was going to do this right, so she kept her rhythm steady. She let Sasha push her face into her crotch. She held her in place as best she could.

Then, Sasha’s breath caught in her throat. Her legs flailed, but Shea kept focus, pressing and licking and poking. She heard Sasha’s breaths start to come in heaves, so she quickly retracted.

Shea took a second to breathe. She took in the look on Sasha’s face as the pleasure and exhaustion set into her body. She slid up and wrapped their bodies together, front-to-front. Shea’s head and pussy were throbbing, but she ignored it, and just treasured this moment with her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I just had to write this sweet little thing.  
> Leave a comment about your favourite part if you want more of Sasha kai kai-ing with Shea, darling.  
> If anyone's keeping track, I think I'm about 75% finished the Trixya AU. Stay tuned.


End file.
